


Anticipation

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: It had been an entire month since Ignis and Gladio had been passionate together. The trips were getting longer and their comrades didn't leave them much time to be alone, at least until tonight.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my second fanfic! I'm slowly getting more comfortable writing, but I always enjoy a nice "man we haven't had sex in a while let's have a sweet release" story!

 

“A month. A whole bloody month…” Ignis whispered to himself as he turned the sausages over in the pan. He hadn’t experienced the magnificent Cock of Gladiolus Amicitia in a month. Too many mornings he watched Gladio dress, his large dick bobbing beneath his briefs. Too many afternoons he watched his lover do a workout routine, his muscles touched with sweat and glistening in the sunlight. Too many nights Ignis had spent with a throbbing erection and no release. Enough was enough. He couldn’t get the idea out of his mind to the point where it was beginning to affect his daily routine. For Ifrit’s sake he was cooking them sausages, again, for breakfast.

He thought perhaps lunch would be different, but he wound up making meatball subs from whatever ingredients they had gathered from a recent hunt.

For dinner they had special "Behemoth" hot dogs.

For dessert they had banana splits with two scoops of ice cream on each side and some whipped cream at the tip.

After dessert Gladio suggested to Noctis and Prompto that they go catch some fish and take photos of Galdin Quay at night. It was safe there so he knew that neither he nor Ignis would have to worry about them getting into trouble. He noticed Ignis had been tense recently, and quite often he would feel the man’s hard cock against his thigh while they slept. Ignis needed to be taken care of, and quite frankly so did Gladio.

Upon cleaning up after dinner, and the leave of their friends, the two men were left in an empty hotel room, both knowing that now would be the perfect opportunity to relieve their aching cocks. Gladio turned towards Ignis, but was immediately met with the man’s hands running along his body, removing his clothes.

"Mr. Reserved Scientia, what happened to holding your composure?" Gladio jested as his jacket was thrown on the floor.

"Silence. I've had my composure for the past month and enough is enough. Lay down on the bed," Ignis ordered while he began to remove his own clothes.

Gladio cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told, knowing that the punishment for disobeying wouldn't be worth it...or would it? He shook the thought from his mind and watched Ignis undress. As his cock hardened and pressed against his leather pants he unzipped the fabric, allowing his erect member to be released from its prison.

"Remove the rest of your clothing faster, darling. I'd like to have time to shower together as well."

"You got it, babe."

Once undressed Ignis placed his hands on Gladio's broad shoulders and forced him down onto the bed. He slid his tongue into Gladio's mouth while slowly trailing his fingers down, across his lover's nipples, and to the throbbing cock that was against his own.

Ignis pressed their erections together and began to simultaneously stroke them. It didn’t take long for his hand to get wet from their pre-cum, but he used it to his advantage to stroke slightly faster.

"Fuck," Gladio moaned, tossing his head back as Ignis gently began to suck on his neck. Warm breaths escaped from Ignis’ lips after each kiss. He left behind small wet marks where his tongue would gently and quickly swirl around before giving a gentle nibble.

Ignis stopped and Gladio's eyes shot open to look at his lover. His slender, muscular frame was sitting on top of him, hard cock lying beside his own, pre-cum glistening on the tip. Gladio watched as Ignis spread lube, which he had no idea when Ignis grabbed it, on his fingers before lathering Gladio's cock with it. Slender fingers of one hand wrapped around his shaft as the others disappeared underneath Ignis.

Ignis bit his lower lip as he began to prep himself for Gladio to slide inside. He moaned, louder than normal, as he began to work his fingers inside. Without breaking eye contact with Gladio he continued to prep, sliding in another finger, while gripping the cock beneath him harder.

Ignis wanted to draw this out longer, but he was craving Gladio too much. He admired the man's amber eyes, the facial hair that tickled his own flesh when they embraced, the muscles that Ignis enjoyed being pressed against when they slept. His breathing grew heavier as Gladio rolled his hips slightly as Ignis played with the tip of his cock. Ignis shifted his body forward so he could begin to slide Gladio inside of him.

"Fuck you've really wanted this."

 "Of course, now be quiet lest you intend to speak dirty," Ignis snapped, but his controlling demeanor immediately shifted as Gladio's cock pushed against his prostate. "Mmmm..." he moaned as he pushed his hand into Gladio's chest to keep him from falling forward.

"Yeah, you keep moanin' baby," Gladio purred as he thrust his hips up to help Ignis. “Say it babe…say my name how I like it.”

“Gladio…lus,” Ignis cried. Once he composed himself as best he could he began to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts of the man beneath him. His other hand dug into Gladio’s chest as he moaned, leaving fingernail marks on the skin beneath it. Ignis began to ride on Gladio’s cock faster, simultaneously quickening the pace of his strokes.

“Ugh, you feel so good. Here, baby, let me handle that,” the larger man said gently while replacing Ignis’ hand with his own so he could stroke the adviser. “Now you can focus on enjoying my dick.”

“Mmm…much appreciated, Gladio,” Ignis replied while closing his eyes. He leaned forward and passionately kissed Gladio, letting his tongue slide across the man’s lips before sitting up. Gladio was thrusting harder and faster into Ignis, gripping his thigh tightly with the hand that wasn’t already firmly wrapped around Ignis’ shaft. Ignis’ slender fingers began to dig into Gladio’s sides as he grew ever closer to his orgasm. “Please, keep going, love.”

Gladio stopped. “I’m sorry, babe, but what was that?” he asked playfully.

Sharp, green eyes pierced Gladio as Ignis inhaled, “I said to keep going. Don’t make me ask again, darling.” As he said this he gripped Gladio’s nipple and began to pinch it slowly. Gladio refused to continue and locked eyes with Ignis, smirking as he did so.

“You think that’s gonna make me…FUCK” Gladio jolted his head back and arched his back as Ignis pinched harder and twisted the nipple he was firmly in control of.

“I’m sorry, love, but were you going to tell me that you weren’t going to continue?” Ignis licked his lips.

Gladio panted and continued to thrust up into Ignis, the grip on his nipple slowly being released. He wasn’t going to test the man anymore since he got what he wanted. Gladio enjoyed teasing Ignis as it usually involved some form of arousing punishment, but he also knew not to tease for too long unless he wanted to have his own orgasm postponed.

“Harder, Gladio,” Ignis gasped, leaning forward, gripping Gladio’s shoulders, and closing his eyes as the cock inside him was pushed further in. He could feel Gladio throbbing inside of him, and paired with the muscular fingers playing with the wet tip of his cock, he was brought to his release. He bit his lower lip once more, threw his head back, and whimpered as he began his orgasm, spilling onto Gladio’s hand and abs. “Glaaddioluusss…” Ignis cried out as he finished his orgasm, his cum dripping slowly down one side of Gladio and into the crevices of his abs as the behemoth continued to thrust.

“Let me keep going, babe, I’m about to…fuck…mm….cum,” Gladio groaned, as Ignis rolled back onto his cock. The bed sheets wrinkled under Gladio’s hands as he gripped them tightly. Quickly he gripped Ignis’ thighs again and thrust once more as he poured into the man on top of him, “Uugghh…Iggy.” A few more thrusts and Gladio finished, his arms dropped to the bed as he relaxed.

Ignis lifted himself up and stared at Gladio. “You look quite magnificent right now, dear.”

“What, covered in your cum?”

Ignis chuckled, “Come join me in the shower to clean up. Perhaps this time you can cover me.”

Gladio’s eyes widened as he grabbed a tissue to quickly clean himself enough so it wouldn’t drip onto the floor, and rushed into the bathroom after Ignis, ready for round two.


End file.
